Shadow of Death
by dead marionette
Summary: This is taken place after Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. A strange girl appears out of nowhere and into their lives. What is her connection with them and what is the relation between her and Sanzo? Why does Goku find her very familiar? GokuxOC
1. Anya the Dark Night

**This is my very first Saiyuki fic..i hope that the OC does not sound too perfect..hope you guys like it..**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Saiyuki or the guys but owns the OC! (and this story too!)**

* * *

A huge glasschamber sat upon a dark cloud. In it, a figure appeared to be chained up. Both its hands were cuffed together. So were its legs. Long streams of chains snaked around the figure's body. Streaks of lightning flashed around the chamber as though trying to resurrect the figure inside. Suddenly the hands of the sleeping figure were clenched together. The mouth of the figure seemed to be open as if gasping for air.

"Pri..." the figure gasped. Then, it suddenly brought both hands forward, snapping the chains apart from the sides of the chamber. The figure then lowered itself to the ground and snapped the chains from its legs. As it opened both eyes, the glass chamber shattered causing some of it to flow down to the ground. Stepping out of the broken chamber, the figure stared down at the small village just below the dark cloud.

"Priest."

Suddenly the figure let out a scream. It crouched down, hugging its body with its hands. Two huge black wings began to emerge from the back of the figure's body. Breathing heavily, the figure raised its head and stared down at the village again.

"Sa..."

* * *

In an inn of a small village, a room still had its light lit up. Four companions sat around a table. Three had a handful of cards each while the other was busy eating. 

"Hey is there anymore food? I'm hungry," a spiky brown-haired boy whined. The boy turned to another man at the table. "Hakkai, is there any food left? I'm hungry." A brown-haired man turned and just shook his head.

"Hey monkey boy. For once, stop thinking about your stomach," a man with long pink hair and blood-red eyes drawled.

"Shut up, you horny water monster!" the boy shouted back.

"Who are you calling a horny water monster, you stupid monkey!"

"Who are you calling a stupid monkey! You horny water monster with antenna!"

Suddenly a huge fan appeared in the hands of another companion. He then struck the huge fan down on both the man and the boy.

"Shut up!"

"Damn you corrupted monk. What did you do that for!" the pink-haired man asked.

"That hurts. Sanzo, you are no fun at all!" the boy added. He rubbed his head and glared at the golden-haired man. But the priest did not do anything except to pull up his chair and sat back down.

"Okay, okay kids. Time to cool down," the brown-haired man consoled.

Just as the golden-haired priest was about to take back his cards, he felt that someone was calling him. He looked up and scanned his surrounding, causing the others to stare at him.

"Sanzo?" the brown-haired boy called out. The golden-haired priest did not reply him. Instead, he pushed his chair back and walked up to the window. He looked out and saw a unicorn-like creature staring back at him with glittering red eyes. Its long sable mane billowed with the gentle breeze. As he continued to stare, the creature dipped its head in a bow.

* * *

A figure landed swiftly to the ground. It raised its head and sniffed the air. "Priest," she whispered, her huge glossy wings fluttering. Following the scent, the figure walked staggeringly as though drunk. As the figure walked, its black glossy wings knocked down the shop signs and things. Suddenly it stopped. 

"Sa..."

* * *

"Sanzo," he heard a faint whisper behind him. He turned around with a sudden, startling the rest to silence. Again, he heard the soft whisper. At that exact moment, two things happened at the same time. He heard a shrill scream and the window shattered behind him. It was then he knew that the time had arrived and she had returned. 

Without wasting any time, he ran past the others and out of the room. Quickly he climbed down the stairs, his heartbeat quickening with adrenaline. Within seconds, he was already out of the inn and stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned and found himself staring back into a pair of crimson red eyes.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes looked at one another in confusion and then at the damaged window and the pieces of glasses on the floor. 

"What just happened?" he asked. The brown-haired man shrugged, unsure of what just had happened. The brown-haired boy walked up to the window and peered outside. He gasped, alerting the other two. Both men walked up to him and peered outside as well. Their eyes widened when they saw their golden-haired companion below. And he was not alone.

"Just what the heck is going on! Who is that demon girl? And why does she has wings!" the pinked-haired man asked. The other two could not reply him as they had no answer.

* * *

He gazed upon the face that he had thought he would never get the chance to see again. It would seem that her golden hair had grown longer as it billowed gently around. It was more luxurious and silkier than he remembered. 

"Kyouko," he whispered. But the young woman remained motionless as she stared at him with those dead-looking eyes of hers. "Kyouko," he called out again, this time more loudly. Again the girl stared at him blankly.

"_Call her by her chosen name_," he heard another whisper near his ear. He stiffened, refusing to call the golden-haired girl by another name. "_Call her. She will respond_," he heard the whisper again. He closed his eyes in resignation.

"Anya," he whispered. Hearing that name, her black glossy wings spread open and her pupils turned to slits. She flexed her hands and lunged towards him.

* * *

"Sanzo!" the brown-haired boy shouted, grabbing the window sill with one hand. Using it as a pivot, he swung himself through the open window and landed swiftly on the ground. The other two followed suit. He willed for his magical staff whilst the pink-haired man summoned for his own weapon. Together, they started towards the golden-haired priest but were stopped in their tracks when a black shadow flashed from one of the roofs and landed between the priest and them. 

"What the -" the pink-haired man started. Ahead of them, a unicorn-like creature stood in their way. Its glittering red eyes stared back at them. The brown-haired boy took a step forward but was again forced to stop as the creature took a step towards them. By then, they heard a sound behind the creature and saw the golden-haired girl had her hand wrapped around the priest's neck.

"Sanzo!" the three of them chorused. But their golden-haired companion did nothing, except had his eyes closed. Though she was the same height as the brown-haired boy, she was able to bring her face close to the priest's. Her wings flapped around both of them.

* * *


	2. Lost Memories

**Erm..I'm not too sure if I recall Gojyo's previous life's name..I hope that is true...**

* * *

He could feel the nails digging softly into his flesh. But he knew that he had to stay motionless until the timing was right.

"_Open your eyes. Activate the seal,_" the same voce whispered in his ears again. He did as told and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw crimson red eyes staring back at him with the same blankness as before. As he stared deep into her eyes, he could feel her hand releasing its grip on his neck. "_Say the words_," the voice whispered.

"Anya, the dark night. I bind you to me. Release your shadow of death," he said. At that exact moment, her eyes widened and turned black. Her mouth moved on their own, murmuring.

"My master," she murmured. With those words, her eyes were closed and she slumped back as her black wings shattered into millions of black feathers. With quick movement, he grabbed her before she hit the ground.

* * *

"My master," they heard the golden-haired girl murmured before her black wings shattered and she slumped back. As she said those two words, the unicorn-like creature tossed its head back as it gave out a cry before disappearing. The three of them were stunned by what they had witnessed. They looked at each other, unsure of what just happened.

A sound snapped them out of their trance and saw their golden-haired companion had already stood up with the golden-haired girl in his arms. He walked past them and disappeared into the inn. Unsure of what to do, the three of them followed from behind.

* * *

He placed the sleeping girl gently on his bed. Brushing back her golden bangs, he gazed down at her peaceful face. He noticed that her pointed ears had returned normal and had those power-control earrings that were the same as Hakkai's. Also, a circlet with a small crimson teardrop shaped jewel appeared on her forehead. It was then he knew that she had returned back to normal. "Though she will not respond to her old name anymore," he thought. But it did not matter to him, just as long as she was here. He covered her with the covers before straightening himself up.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned slightly and saw his comrades standing near the doorway. Instead of replying, he pulled a chair and sat down. He heard the others coming into the room and the soft click the door made.

"Who is she?" he heard the brown-haired boy asked. He did not answer. He gazed down at the golden-haired girl, seeing that her breathing was normal.

"Or is it that the 'humble and noble' monk has a secret girlfriend all alo-" the pink-haired man started before a gun barrel was pointed directly at his face. He stopped and gulped upon seeing the gun. A soft click could be heard as the golden-haired priest pulled back the safety clip.

"Now now. I think it is time that we get some sleep. Tomorrow will be arriving soon anyway," the brown-haired man said in an attempt to lighten the mood. The other two nodded and went to their beds. Seeing that his companions were getting ready for bed, the brown-haired man let out a relieved breath. He glanced at the golden-haired priest and at the girl before going to his own bed. As soon as the light was out, Sanzo stood up and lay down beside the girl atop the covers. Only then did he close his eyes.

* * *

She saw him in front of her as he was held by the guards. Seeing him being held away from her, a feeling of sadness overcame her. At that moment, he raised his head and gazed sadly upon her. Seeing her, he smiled a sad smile as tears pooled in her eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke to him, but he could hear nothing. Then she saw the guards pulling him away from her. She tried to get to him but was unable to. She looked around and discovered that she was the one who had chains around her wrists, ankles and body. She pulled against them and tried to call out to him...

* * *

The brown-haired boy stared at the closed door, frowning. Something about the girl was troubling him. "She seems familiar," he thought. Then, a muffled sound behind the door snapped him back to reality.

"Don't go," he heard a muffled voice. Curious now, he opened the door and peeked inside. He saw the girl trashing about the bed. Coming to stand beside the bed, he saw that she was still in the depths of her dream as her eyes were still closed and she was frowning. Suddenly her eyes were wide open but were still dream-like. He saw she glanced at him. "Don't leave me," she cried out, lunging towards him. He was taken aback by her actions and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor and the girl had her lips on his.

"Well now," he heard a voice. "This is a new one."

The girl lifted her head up and turned to stare at the pink-haired man who stood in the doorway. "Ken!" she cried out, pulling away from the brown-haired boy. She ran up to the pink-haired man and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"What-" he started, staring down at the golden-haired girl. A snicker could be heard from behind him.

"Found a new girl, Gojyo?" the brown-haired man said, stifling his smile. The pink-haired man glared at his companion. His eyes widened when he saw the same gun barrel pointed straight at his forehead. Cold amethyst eyes stared back at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" the golden-haired priest asked in a cold and soft voice.

"Now wait a min-" the pink-haired man started, holding up his hands.

"Get away from her!"

The pink-haired man grinned. "What's the matter monk? Can't handle the fact that your girl likes other men?" The golden-haired priest did not reply, only cocked his gun. The pink-haired man gulped. At that point, the golden-haired girl raised her head and turned to face the golden-haired priest. Her eyes had cleared up.

"Sanzo!" she called out, releasing the pink-haired man and ran up to the golden-haired priest. He lowered his gun and wrapped an arm around her as she wrapped hers around him. He lowered himself and brushed away her golden bangs. He gazed into violet-blue eyes which stared back at him. He smiled.

"You know, if you want to kill somebody, why don't you start with monkey boy there. He was kissing her just now," the pink-haired man drawled, pointing at the brown-haired boy inside the room.

"Hey!" the boy cried out, his cheeks tainted red.

* * *

The golden-haired priest stood up, his hand on the girl's shoulder. Gently, he steered her away from the rest of them and down the stairs.

"Where are you going Sanzo?" the brown-haired man called out.

"I'm going to the café next door. We are leaving as soon as we are done eating," he said. With that, he and the golden-haired girl walked out of the inn. Once outside, he took hold of her hand and led her towards the café next door. They walked in and he found an empty table nearby. She kept silent as Sanzo ordered food for all of them. When the waitress was gone, he faced the golden-haired girl.

"Anya," he called out. She perked up and smiled at the mention of her name. "Tell me what you remember," he said. She nodded and frowned as she tried to remember.

"I remember being with you and Master Komyo at the temple," she said. He nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "And then, you and Master Komyo went away, leaving me behind," she said, looking up at him. "Where did you go?" she asked innocently. He shrugged.

"Places," he simply replied.

* * *


	3. Brotherly Protection?

* * *

"What is the deal with that monk?" the pink-haired man grumbled, placing their backs at the back of the jeep. "Is that the last of them?" he asked, looking around. The brown-haired man looked around and nodded.

"Guess that's all," he replied.

"All right! Time for lunch!" the brown-haired boy cried out, jumping out of the jeep and making his way towards the café. The pink-haired man sighed and shook his head while his companion just smiled.

"You just had lunch!" the pink-haired man shouted. But the brown-haired boy did not hear as he had already entered the café. "Geez, I'm surrounded by freaks. One is a chain-smoking, alcohol-drinking monk; another is an ever-hungry monkey and now a strange girl who hugs me for no apparent reason."

"Come on Gojyo. Let's have lunch before we go," his companion said as he walked past the pink-haired man.

* * *

"So what is your name, Miss?" the pink-haired man asked, after sipping his drink. The golden-haired girl looked at the priest who nodded at her.

"Anya," she simply said. She looked over at the food which is rapidly being devoured by the brown-haired boy who was sitting by her right.

"Anya? Well that is an unusual name for a girl," he commented. Suddenly, he yelped and glared at the priest. **(A/N: Sanzo had kicked him in the shin under the table. )**

"How so?" the girl asked, frowning.

"Well-" he started, glancing at the priest who glared at him for opening his big mouth. "'Anya' means 'dark night' and well, that is kind of a strange name to be given to a pretty girl like you," he finished. She frowned.

"Well, I like the name because Sanzo gave it to me," she argued with much fervor. The priest gave a small smile, secretly happy with her answer. This did not go unnoticed by the two men.

"Tell me then Anya. How did you meet our favorite monk here?" the brown-haired man asked. She snatched a piece of drumstick before the brown-haired boy could get it. She grinned when she saw he frowned at her.

"I don't know," she replied. The others frowned, except for Sanzo who took a sip from his drink.

"Who took care of you when you were young?" Gojyo asked.

"Sanzo."

"Who took care of you when you were sick?" Hakkai asked.

"Sanzo."

"When you were sad, who cheered you up?" the brown-haired boy asked, his mouth full of food.

"Sanzo."

"Who-" Gojyo started.

"I think we have accomplished the fact that I've taken care of everything with her," Sanzo interrupted, standing up as he glared at the rest. "I think it's time to go. Hakkai, pay the bill," he said, walking towards the entrance of the café. Anya quickly stood up and ran to catch up with the priest. Once beside him, she grabbed hold of his hand to which he did not tried to pull away.

"All right," the brown-haired man sighed, signaling for the bill. The others looked at each other, stood up as well and followed from behind.

* * *

She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and against her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she felt the jeep stopped.

"Not again," she heard Gojyo groaned. She opened her eyes and saw thousands of demons blocking their way. "Can't we have a day without fighting?"

"Guess not," Hakkai replied, smiling. "But if we finish this early, we can get to the next village."

"And to more food!" Goku replied, jumping out of the jeep. The rest followed suit, leaving her inside.

"Anya, stay inside the jeep until this is over," Sanzo threw his words over his shoulder.

"But I can-" she started. Sanzo shook his head.

"But if they were to figure out who you are," he said before breaking off. She frowned.

"All right," she said.

* * *


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Very sorry, but I will be putting Shadow of Death on hiatus for along while. Sorry for the late update.However, there is an improved version of it - Death's Secret Angel.I can say thatthe story line is pretty much the samebut themain character will be more less perfect. Sorry again for this late late development.For those who have read on so far, thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, I'm going to let you guys vote which story would you like to read on and who do you think should be paired up with the OC...**


End file.
